Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device that transfers an image on a transfer film to a recording medium such as a card.
Description of the Related Art
Devices of this type are generally widely known as devices that form an image such as a face photo or text information on a medium such as a plastic card. Such devices have a configuration that forms an image directly on a recording medium or a configuration that forms an image once on a transfer film and then transfers the image on a recording medium.
There is known a card forming device that transfers a transfer protective film ribbon (film) to such a card. This device is of an indirect transfer type that uses a thermal head to form an image on a transfer film through an ink ribbon (primary transfer) and then uses a transfer roller to transfer the image formed on the transfer film to a recording medium such as a card (secondary transfer) (see, for example, Patent Document 1 [Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-162072]). Further, there is also known a configuration of a laminator device that does not perform the primary transfer. This device transfers an image that has already been formed on a transfer film to a recording medium using a transfer roller.